


You're Mine

by boltshok



Series: Bumblebee and G Get Some [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Possessive Behavior, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: Nighttime desires lead to attentive, possessive sex.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Size difference? What size difference?

I feel him stir in the middle of the night, feel him get up and walk into the washroom where he relieves himself before returning to bed. He pauses at the foot of the bed, studying me. He crawls over me, breath husky, dark, and as I stir, he leans in, growling softly.

“You’re. Fucking. Mine.”

One of his hands brushes up my shoulder, balling up in my hair as he leans in and hotly mouths at the tender skin under my jaw. My mouth parts and my eyes slowly open, blinking in the darkness as he presses closer, kisses becoming bites, and I moan softly as his other hand pulls the blankets down and slips between my legs, fingering my clit gently. 

I whimper and reach for him, only to be silenced as he forges ahead and slips his middle finger into my tight, wet heat. I roll over slowly as he continues to pull on my hair, legs splaying open as he begins to stroke my G-spot with well-intentioned strokes. Whimpering, I blink up at the ceiling and squirm beneath him. His thumb picks up against my clit, and I softly pant as tightness begins to coil in my belly.

He bites my neck where it meets my shoulder, and an unabashed moan spills out of my mouth. A growl rumbles through his chest, and I feel the air stir above me as his doorwings flick up possessively. My hands seem lost to thought, grasping the blankets, the pillows, anything they come into contact with. I feel the slick inside of me coating his fingers. Against the blanket still covering my legs, his spike nudges firmly, and as it twitches a spasm throbs against his finger inside me.

His hot mouth sucks on my earlobe and I feel the throbbing increase in a rush, pulling me up to the edge of overload sharply. His steamy breath against my ear and intense spark pulses combined with my sleep-enhanced arousal pushes me to come, clenching down on his finger with one big, tight contraction before it devolves into several smaller spasms encouraged along by his continued ministrations. My back arches and he releases his current bite to nuzzle me, breath heating my neck.

As my orgasm tapers off, he presses closer to me, blankets sliding off my legs as he kneels next to my hips. He tries to pull his hand away from my clit, but the warmth and pressure it provides is too good. I close my legs over his hand, whimpering softly. I feel him smile and kiss at my cheek, teasing his hand away. His stiff spike nudges against my thighs, and he grunts softly, slipping it between my legs to rub against my sex.

Short, jerky thrusts bury his spike between my thighs, and I feel his tongue against my jaw as he relinquishes his grip on my hair to embrace me and hold me close. His pants quicken as the slick from my heat coats his spike, making it easier to thrust himself between my thighs. With the little presence of mind I have I lick my hand wetly and press it down against my thighs to caress the head of his spike as he thrusts. He allows it for a few moments before he is seizing my hand and pulling it back as he overloads. 

Transfluid shoots out in thick, sticky ropes, painting my stomach and thighs. His thrusts, unplanned now, make me bounce lightly as he chases the last bits of pleasure. As the throbbing slowly stills, he sighs softly and pulls away, cradling me against his chest as he lays down again. He strokes my hair, nuzzling me and purring quietly.

“I love you,” he murmurs, intertwining our legs and holding me close. 

“Love you too,” I mumble, struggling to keep my eyes open. Arousal taken care of, I’m left with only sleepy feelings.

He lays his helm next to mine, and together we drift back to sleep.


End file.
